


Coming to Roost

by SonglordsBug



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint is confused, Clint isn't sure he approves, Darcy gets scolded, Darcy is Phil Coulson's sister, Darcyland (Marvel), Gen, Phil is relieved, darcy is six, how clint got recruited by shield, how darcy adopted clint, shield baby darcy, why does shield let a six year old wander around untended?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Phil Coulson has just about given up on catching and recruiting Hawkeye and is working to bring down a human trafficker when the archer himself breaks in through a window to tell him his job. Later a six year old Darcy does a better job of convincing Clint to join SHIELD than any of the organization's highly trained agents
Relationships: Clint Barton & Darcy Lewis, Clint Barton & Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson & Darcy Lewis
Comments: 18
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Before Darcy Met Hawkeye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294147) by [SonglordsBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug). 
  * Inspired by [When Darcy Met Hawkeye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926444) by [SonglordsBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug). 



> crossposting TO stumblr (first time I've gotten to say that)

The job was not going well.

Not that he was getting paid… or that anyone had hired him.

But Clint had standards and letting someone dealing in kids live was unacceptable. Unfortunately Dupont was really good at staying out of sightlines and knew about Clint's standards.

Clint thumped the wall.

He couldn't get at Dupont from long distance or short.

And now some suits were on the scene. Admittedly they were good suits- Dupont hadn't noticed them yet. But if they didn't change tactics, that yet would come sooner rather than later- and not in a good way.

Clint argued with himself for a minute more before grumbling "Aw, morals, no," and slipping out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil frowned at the paperwork.

His gut was screaming that he was missing something and he was determined to find it before it caused any delays. He wasn't even supposed to be in the field, that was the agreement with Nick after his parents died, but the opening with Dupont had come unexpectedly and he was the best prepared.

"Your approach is wrong," said a voice from the window.

Phil kept his shoulders loose as he turned to face his guest. He barely refrained from blinking in surprise as he took in the scruffy young man in front of the open window.

"I have to admit I wasn't expecting you here, Hawkeye," he said.

"Yeah well, you guys have a better chance of getting to Dupont than I do," Hawkeye said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I wasn't aware you'd been hired to-" Phil said.

"I wasn't," Hawkeye said, looking around the room. "But, well, kids…"

Phil relaxed internally and made a decision. "I'm agent Coulson. What did you want to suggest?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure about this?" Phil asked, a slight furrow between his brows.

But Hawkeye was nodding.

"Dupont trusts actions over words, this will start earning his trust," he explained.

"By having me tell him something," Phil said dryly, an eyebrow quirking.

"By gifting him with information," Hawkeye said with a scowl, a grin tugging at the edges. "Plus it makes it look like you're underestimating him by thinking he's missed this."

"Do I want him to trust me or think I'm an idiot?" Phil asked, amusement crinkling in the corners of his eyes.

"Both!" Hawkeye said, with a bright, wicked, grin.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what brings you to my organization, Mr. Callahan?" Dupont asked, eyes gleaming coldly.

"I always admire a well run operation," Phil replied. "And while I deal in moving talents, not bodies, I've been thinking about branching out a bit."

"Oh?" Dupont asked, something sharp entering his gaze.

"Not that I have any intention of stepping on your toes," Phil assured him smoothly. "It's more that some talents can benefit so greatly from early training. The thought was that I might acquire some suitably… moldable youths to train."

"Ah," Dupont drawled, "yes I do believe we can do business in that case. I'll arrange for one of my lieutenants to contact y-"

"There's one other matter," Phil interrupted, carefully not letting his relief that he had another approach show.

"And that is?" Dupont asked, irritation putting an edge in his voice.

"Before I came I had some of my people look into the area. It's good practice for them and it's always good to know what you can," Phil explained. "And they found something I think will interest you. Consider it a gift. Hawkeye is in town and he has his sights set on you."

"Is that so?" Dupont mused, the irritation fading into amusement and consideration. "As I was saying, I'll have a lieutenant contact you and arrange a lunch meeting for us."


	5. Chapter 5

The op was proceeding well. Thanks to Hawkeye's tips, Dupont was bringing him closer and closer to the center of his organization. Though there seemed to be a remaining barrier to pass before Dupont would let Phil in enough to finish the op and get back to his responsibilities. Hopefully the unexpected meeting Dupont had just requested would move things along.

Dupont was radiating dangerous energy when Phil stepped into the room.

"Callahan! Thank you for joining me on such short notice," Dupont said, eyes gleaming.

"My pleasure, I'm always happy to be of assistance, Mr. Dupont," Phil said. "What do you need?"

"Had a little windfall today," Dupont said with a smirk, before snapping and barking "Bring him!"

Phil looked at the doorway to see several armed men bring in a bound and struggling Hawkeye.

"Congratulations," Phil said to Dupont, keeping the sinking feeling in his chest from showing on his face.

"It will be good to be rid of the little pest," Dupont said, smirking, his eyes gleaming with challenge. "I thought that since you were so gracious as to tell me about him, you might like to deal with him for me."

Phil met the challenging look, Hawkeye's words about action over talk ringing in his ears. Then he turned and met Hawkeye's glare. It probably looked defiant, but Phil could see a different challenge in it.

He drew his gun and fired.

Hawkeye screamed.

"You didn't kill him, Dupont said flatly.  
"I could have," Phil said with a sharp smile. "But it seemed like such a waste of his sniping skills. Perhaps this way he can be persuaded to do as he's told. After all he doesn't need the leg to shoot."

Dupont looked at him for a long moment and then laughed, actually laughed.

"An excellent point. Make sure he doesn't bleed out," Dupont said with a wave of his hand, before wrapping an arm around Phil's shoulders. "Now then…"


	6. Chapter 6

Five hours later Dupont is in custody, Shield is dismantling his organization, and Phil is catching up to a stretcher.

The resident of the stretcher looked at him.

"Mr. Barton I just wanted to thank you for your assistance, "Phil said, lips twitching into as mall smile.

"You know my name," Barton said.

"Shield has been trying to track you down and recruit you for several years," Phil answered. "I hadn't been expecting to see you because the team tracking you thought you were in a different state."

"Oh," Barton said. "So what happens now?"

"Now we get you to medical and patch up that gunshot and when you're feeling better I offer you a job," Phil answered.

"The gunshot you gave me," Barton said, a smile tugging at his lips. "A job? Really? Okay."

"Rest up Mr. Barton," Phil said, returning his smile as the stretcher was carried into a quinjet.


	7. Chapter 7

Clint shifted uncomfortably on the bed. He hated being in medical facilities but there was no way he was going anywhere. Apparently when Agent Coulson shot you, he really shot you. Clint didn't just have a bullet wound in his leg, but a broken bone, which was why it was wrapped in a very boring white cast.

That said, Clint knew that the only real reason he hadn't found a way to escape was that Coulson had mentioned a job offer and Clint kind of sort of really wanted to work with the man again.

Clint was broken from his musings when the door opened. He was expecting a nurse and stared when his visitor turned out to be a young girl with piercing blue eyes and a tangle of curls.

"Hi," the kid said.

"…Hi," Clint answered.

"I'm Darcy," she said with a gaptoothed grin.

"…Clint." Clint looked at her uncertainly, trying to figure out if this was a test. "Are you here to question me?" he asked.

She shook her head, smiling and hugging her backpack to her chest.

"O-or check in on me?"

She shook her head again.

"…how old are you?" Clint asked, utterly confused.

"Six!" she announced with a smug bounce.

"Where are your parents?" Clint demanded.

"They died," she said matter of factly.

Clint felt his face screwing up to match his feelings.

"When I was little. Phil takes care of me," she continued.

"Who's Phil?" he asked.

"My brother," she answered.

"Shouldn't you be with him?" Clint asked. And not wandering the halls of a dangerous organization, his mind added.

"Nahhh. I was with M'ria, we were gonna learn about skellingtons, but then she had to fix a doctor problem and I got bored," Darcy explained.

Clint stared at her.

He didn't know this kid, she probably wasn't supposed to be wandering freely, and he could probably get in a lot of trouble being around her. It was on the tip of his tongue to send her back to this "M'ria" person when he noticed the slight pinching around her eys and the way her smile was slowly fading. With a mental grumble of aw feelings, no, he patted an empty spot on the bed.

"You wanna sit down?" he asked.

She beamed and it was like looking at sunshine. Clint couldn't help but smile back as Darcy scrambled up onto the bed and looked at him expectantly.

"So what do you got in that backpack?" Clint asked.

She unzipped it to reveal a mess of papers, books, and-

"Hey are those markers?" Clint asked.

"Mmhmm," Darcy said, nodding like a bobblehead.

"You know, I have this giant cast on my leg and it's super boring white. You wanna help me make it more interesting?" Clint asked.

"Yeah!" Darcy cried, tugging out the jumbo pack of markers. "What should we draw?"

"What?" Clint asked.

"S'your cast, I dun wanna draw something you dun like," Darcy said, shrugging.

"Oh, well don't worry, I like lots of things," Clint assured her.

"Kay," she said, biting her lip and fiddling with some markers. "Can you tell a story?"

"A story?" Clint asked, mind racing. "Hmm, I used to be in a circus."

"A circus?" she asked, eyes going wide and delighted.

"Yep! I was the Amazing Hawkeye and I did tricks with my bow and arrows," he said. He saw her wrinkling her nose and added "Some of them were from the back of a horse!"

Her whole body jerked with surprise as she startled and gaped at him.

"What color was the horse?" she asked.

"Brown, but we'd rub her in soot before the show to make her look black," Clint answered.

She nodded, picked up black and brown markers, and started to draw on the outside of his thigh.

"Are you drawing my horse?" Clint asked, surprised.

"Mmhmm, and then I'm gonna draw you on top," she answered without looking away from her task.

"Okay, but you gotta make sure to draw my costume, it was really bright purple," Clint said, sorting through the purple markers.


	8. Chapter 8

Phil moved quickly, eyes scanning for potential hidey holes.

Darcy had been missing for two hours and this was his third sweep of the medical wing. Part of him was furious with Maria for losing track of her, but most of him was awash with worry, guilt, and self-recrimination.

His eyes caught on the door placard with 'Barton' chalked on it and felt a twist of frustration. He'd meant to check in on the man today before his plans had been derailed.

He frowned, noticing movement through the window on the door, and stepped closer. As he took in the scene in the little room he had to lock his knees as relief roared through him.

Fumbling slightly to activate his comm, he called out "I found her, she's fine."

He turned out the relieved grumbles in favor of watching the young man and the little girl discussing something intently while filling in the remaining blank spots on the very colorful cast. When he felt calm enough he pushed the door open and stifled the amused twitch of his lips as both heads popped up to look at him.

Clint froze as he recognized Agent Coulson, but Darcy just turned back to where she was drawing Merveille the elephant.

"Then what happened to Ellie?" she asked.

"Uhh," Clint said, eyeing Coulson.

"By all means," Coulson said, propping his hip against the foot of the bed, "tell us what happened to Ellie."

"We-ell, she kept acting out until we realized she only did it near cabbages," Clint said. "And that's how we found out that her favorite food was cabbages."

Darcy hummed thoughtfully and applied herself to using a green marker.

"And whe-" she started to ask.

"Darcy," Coulson interrupted, voice firm.

She twisted to meet the hard look on his face.

"No one knew where you were for two hours," he said sternly.

"I din't leave the medical wing," she grumbled mutinously.

"No," he agreed, face softening slightly. "But you didn't tell Maria where you were either."

"I didn't mean to!" she said, face twisting. "I was just looking and then I found Clint."

"Hey, don't blame her, I shoulda made sure she was allowed in here," Clint said, stomach twisting.

"While I would appreciate that in the future, I'm not going to blame you for something you had no knowledge of, Mr. Barton," Coulson said. "Darcy knows she can't just go wandering off in headquarters."

Darcy scowled down at her lap, face pinched and trembling. Clint's stomach twisted tighter and his shoulders tensed.

"It's not safe, Darcy. You scared me," Coulson said, voice gentler.

"'M sorry!" Darcy wailed, face crumpling.

Coulson pulled her into his arms, perching on the edge of the bed and holding her in his lap.

"I know," he murmured. "Shh, shh."

Clint stared, surprised and relieved.

"I was bored," Darcy sniffled, clutching at Coulson's shirt. "Everybody's always busy."

"I know," Coulson said, a shadow crossing his face. "I'm sorry, we need to do better. But I need to now you won't just disappear like that again, Darce."

"I won't," she said.

"Good," Coulson said. "Come on, it's time to go."

"Can I see Clint again?" Darcy asked as Coulson packed up her markers.

"If it's all right with Mr. Barton," Coulson said, looking up from the markers.

"Yeah, that'd be cool, as long as she doesn't get in trouble," Clint said hesitantly.

Coulson smiled and looked at Darcy as he swung her backpack over one shoulder.

"There you have it," he said. "Ready for dinner Flutterbudget?"

"Yeah! M'hungry Phil," she said, smiling.

"Then let's go home, Little Bird," Coulson said, propping her on one hip. "Good evening, Mr. Barton."

"Bye Clint!" Darcy called, waving over Coulson's- over Phil's shoulder.

"…Bye," Clint said weakly, mind reeling.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Clint was almost prepared when his door opened. Darcy ducked under Coulson's arm and burst into the room.

"Hi Clint!" she called.

"Hi Darcy," he said, meeting Coulson's eyes.

The agent nodded, eyes crinkling at the corners and shut the door, leaving them alone.

Clint turned his attention to Darcy, who had slowed to a halt near the foot of the bed.

"It's okay that I'm here, right?" she asked, shifting from foot to foot, face starting to pinch.

Clint's heart ached.

"Totally," he said firmly, grinning at her. "I had more fun with you yesterday than I have in ages."

She smiled back and scrambled up onto the bed when he patted it in invitation.

"Agent Coulson is your brother?" he asked, needing to make sure.

"Yep! Phil's the bestest big brother in the whole world!" she said.

"Lucky you," Clint said. "So what do you have in your bag today?"

"Cards! You said you could show me tricks! And Harry Potter! And Mel made me a color by number but said I had to color it when I wasn't with Phil…" Darcy rambled, eagerly opening the zipper.


	10. Chapter 10

The sound of the door opening had Clint jerking his head up, then freezing. He darted a glance down and his shoulders relaxed when he saw that Darcy was still asleep. Slowly and sheepishly he raised his back to Coulson's, who had crinkles in the corners of his eyes.

"It's a good book, isn't it?" Coulson asked.

"Uhh," Clint said, feeling his cheeks burn at having been caught reading a kid's book.

"We had to buy a few extra copies because there were fights over who was going to read ahead first," Coulson said.

"Really?" Clint asked, eyes wide.

"Oh yes, there were…" Coulson shook his head, the smile around his eyes spreading across the rest of his face.

"It-it is pretty good," Clint said, hesitantly smiling back. "She fell asleep and I thought I'd just finish the chapter…"

"And now you're halfway through the book," Coulson said, nodding.

"Yeah," Clint said, huffing out a quiet laugh.

"We'll leave it for you," Coulson said.

"What? No! You don't-" Clint sputtered.

"We're reading something else at home," Coulson said. "She's already had Harry Potter read to her several times. Besides I know exactly how boring medical gets."

"Well if you're sure…" Clint said.

"I am," Coulson said with a firm nod.

Clint ducked his head, closed the book, and ran a careful hand across the cover.

"I was actually hoping to get a chance to apologize," Coulson said.

Clint's eyes snapped back to him.

"Apologize?" he asked, face screwing up in a frown.

"For not coming to speak with you earlier," Coulson said. "I'd planned on speaking with you yesterday, but, well, my plans for the afternoon were rearranged."

Coulson's eyes flicked towards Darcy, his lips twitching.

"You know, I think I noticed," Clint drawled, grinning cheekily.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Coulson gave him a look. It was firm but maybe kind and thoroughly unsettling. "I was serious about that job offer," Coulson said.

Clint stared at him, disbelieving, even though, perhaps especially because he'd been hoping to hear that.

"Why?" he asked.

"Do you want me to list the reasons?" Coulson asked with a smile and a frown.

Clint felt himself bristle.

"Maybe I do," he growled.

"Well it's not because of your marksmanship," Coulson said.

Clint gaped.

"You are an exceptional shot, it's true, but we have plenty of snipers whose aim is good enough," Coulson said. "No, what brought you to our attention was your moral code."

Clint looked away.

"We noticed that you're particular about the jobs you accept, and that if you find yourself with a job that you don't approve of, you will cancel it," Coulson said. "We're interested in the man who can observe and operation and find the best approach, the one everyone else was missing. We want the man who will take a bullet to save children."

Clint ducked his head, fists clenching in the blanket.

"Clint," Coulson said, voice gentle.

Clint looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"We want you because you're a good man. Because you care. Your ability to analyze and strategize just enhance that," Coulson said, looking at him firmly, then his lips twitched. "Your aim is just a bonus."


End file.
